Question: Khan.scratchpad.disable(); For every level Omar completes in his favorite game, he earns $940$ points. Omar already has $130$ points in the game and wants to end up with at least $3830$ points before he goes to bed. What is the minimum number of complete levels that Omar needs to complete to reach his goal?
Explanation: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how many points Omar will have after each level. Number of points $=$ $ $ Levels completed $\times$ Points per level $+$ Starting points Since Omar wants to have at least $3830$ points before going to bed, we can set up an inequality. Number of points $\geq 3830$ Levels completed $\times$ Points per level $+$ Starting points $\geq 3830$ We are solving for the number of levels to be completed, so let the number of levels be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot 940 + 130 \geq 3830$ $ x \cdot 940 \geq 3830 - 130 $ $ x \cdot 940 \geq 3700 $ $x \geq \dfrac{3700}{940} \approx 3.94$ Since Omar won't get points unless he completes the entire level, we round $3.94$ up to $4$ Omar must complete at least 4 levels.